1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic apparatus, in particular, to a keyboard module applied in an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of technologies, people rely more and more on electronic products. Various handheld electronic apparatuses, such as ultra mobile personal computer (UMPC), personal digital assistant (PDA), and mobile phone, have been developed to meet people's requirement for high-speed, high-performance, light, and slim electronic products.
The keys on an existing keyboard (either a keyboard of a desktop computer or a keyboard of a notebook computer) usually require a large stroke. Accordingly, such a keyboard cannot be applied to a handheld electronic apparatus due to the limitation in the thickness of the handheld electronic apparatus. To be specific, the key structure in an existing keyboard applied in a handheld electronic apparatus includes a circuit board, a rubber layer, and a key, wherein the circuit board has at least one metal dome switch, and the rubber layer has a protrusion corresponding to the metal dome switch. A user can sense the tactile feedback provided by the metal dome switch when the user presses the key. However, a keyboard adopting such a key structure is usually very thick.